bigfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot (American), or Wild Man (Canada, Europe, Australia) are descriptions for bipedal hominid cryptids that dominate forests, swamps, cave systems, and mountainous regions in legends and folklore around the world.Wild Man Legends Some legends are so pervasive that indigenous peoples avoid known habitats (A list is pending). Description Researchers of the Bigfoot, Wild man, Rock bear, and Monkey man, etc…, often propose that they are decendants of Neanderthal, ascertained by descriptive reports of them bearing a humanlike ape look, with a low brow.http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=585 In North America, the American Bigfoot are often reported as being larger than a man and hairy. Native Americans of the Pacific Northwest, call them Sasquatch.http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=584 In the southern states, sightings of similar cryptids are the Grassman and the Skunk ape. In other parts of the world there are the Himalayan Yeti, the Australian Outback Yowie, and the Central Asian Almas to name a few. One of the most closely resembled bigfoot to the American Bigfoot (per sighting descriptions) are the Người Rừng (“Forest People”) of Vietnam. :So it really begs the question: Is Bigfoot truly a fairytale—when descriptions in US sightings bear similarities to the Wood man descriptions of Vietnam? (See nguyentandung.org, Ẩn số về người rừng Batutut ở Việt Nam). Variety Because of limited data, mostly gathered from native folklore and present day sightings, it is inconclusive to say if the American Bigfoot is the same or different species to the Người Rừng bigfoot of Vietnam. Species indetermination remains true, at present, for all alleged bigfoot throughout the world, despite different hair color reports. There is no DNA evidence to determine neither a species or race. In an effort to define separate bigfoot groups, this Wiki states the following: rather than saying this ‘species of bigfoot’, this Wiki will say ‘variety of bigfoot’, or ‘bigfoot variety’ (For example: The American Bigfoot of Spokane bigfoot is different from the Sasquatch variety.) Varieties of bigfoot are not only determined by area locations, but more distinctly by folklore descriptions and behaviour. The Spokane variety of the American Northwest were highly aggressive abductors in Spokane folklore. The Sasquatch variety are reportedly more docile. The Yosemite are abductors. The Dakota and Lakota viewed their bigfoot as "Big Elder Brother". The Stone Coat variety of the American Northeast are described as ruthless, who attack disguised in hardened mud. Elusiveness The Bigfoot are not inter-dimensional beings. They do not port through s or wormholes. The hypothesis of interdimensions has been applied as the explanation for all things . With “Inter-dimensions” explaining all things unexplainable, it has become an easy ‘out’. Bigfoot numbers might have drastically been reduced during the s, (maybe even worlwide) and were driven into hiding. What is, in present-day, called medieval mythology, the detriment of the Wild man may have been the result of inquisitions and crusades against anything unusual. Today, the Bigfoot are masters of cave-systems, and by this enables their elusiveness. Aside from heavily wooded areas, nearly all bigfoot are associated with mountainous regions, many having the most intricate cave systems. Further, the areas they inhabit are often protected by government agencies. Conspiracy Governments, worldwide, institute national park agencies to ensure preservation of sensitive grounds at the highest level. That preservation is extended to monitor and restrict access to classified areas. In the United States, the (NPS) was established August 25, 1916, by Congress. The NPS is suspect of supporting the in coverup schemes pertaining to human history, as early as the 1900s, at the advent of the creation–evolution controversy in the United States. Abductions (Coming soon) References Category:Bigfoot Wiki